Son of the Last Immortal
by Digger Jonez
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu is no ordinary person, even amongst other mages he is unique. He is the last Barbarian, the only son of the last Immortal. Rated M for language and adult content. Natsu/Mira/Erza. NaMiRza.</html>
1. The Last Son

"Why are we here again?" Moaned a young gothic girl with long white hair.

"He shouldn't have to explain himself yet again cow." A red head girl replied venomously.

"What was that you tin canned bitch?" Screeched the gothic girl.

"Erza! Mirajane! That is enough!" A small old balding man admonished. "According to reports there was some sort of huge battle between Mages atop this mountain." The short man explained. "The magic council wanted me to investigate, I brought you two along because I thought it would be good experience for you both."

"Sorry Master Makarov." Erza replied shyly.

"Yeah yeah, sorry Gramps." Mira added.

The trio of Fairy Tail guild mates were half way up the mountain they were supposed to be searching and already they were beginning to see the signs of the fierce battle that took place here. Trees and other plants as well as animals lay dead and partially decayed all around them, whist other flora had been burnt to a crisp. Long slash marks also littered the area along the ground and the rare tree that still stood almost defiantly.

They got closer and closer to what must have been the epicentre of the confrontation only to find something they really did not expect.

Laying on the ground was the bloodied and desecrated corpse of a massive man. The man had blood red hair and must have been more than seven foot tall and the muscle on him was intense.

Kneeling next to him was the bloodied body of a small boy with pink hair. The boy wore shorts that appeared to be made from animal skin and tied around his neck was a wolf's pelt with the 'head' of the wolf drawn over the boys head to act as a hood. The pelt ran all the way down the back of his hunched form and pooled on the ground behind him.

Laying on the ground next to the body and the boy were two massive weapons. One was a curved great sworn with a red scale design running along its hilt and hand grip. The other was a massive halberd. An almost eight foot long wood and metal staff with a giant axe blade protruding from one side, the staff was also topped off with a large spear head.

They boy looked up in surprise when he heard a twig snap beneath the foot of Mira.

Instantly he leapt to his feet grabbing the giant Halberd with him and holding it in front of him as if it weighed nothing despite the fact that he looked exhausted and that that weapon must have weighed a couple hundred pounds. He growled at them viciously, showing off his dangerous looking canine fangs as a threat.

"I thought we were here for mages, not a warrior." Mira whispered under her breath.

"He is a Mage." Makarov replied quietly. "He's just used practically all of his power up." Makarov finished before raising his hands in a calming fashion and taking a small step towards the twelve year old boy. "We mean you no harm." He declared confidently.

"Stay back." The boy croaked loudly, his voice obviously affected by his own exhaustion as well as the crying he had most likely been doing over the fallen man.

Makarov took another small step forward, behind him both twelve year old girls took wary stances; prepared to jump in to their masters aid.

"There is nothing to fear from us young one." Makarov tried reassure the boy.

The boy growled lowly again. "Your kind is nothing but liars and murderers." The boy replied.

"Our kind?" Mira queried confusedly.

"We are human like you?" Erza offered.

The boy readied himself for battle. "You are not the same as me." The boy tried to shout but his voice betrayed him. "I am Barbarian!" He yelled before charging forward, his halberd poised and ready to cleave the intruders asunder.  
>Makarov's arm grew with his Titan magic and grabbed the blade of the huge weapon as its wielder swung it down on him. Even though Makarov had to grunt to stop the weapon he could tell that the boy could only muster a fraction of his strength due to his fatigue.<p>

The boy stumbled back and fell to his knees next to the corpse of the old man panting for breath.

"Damn it..." He grumbled through his gasps.

"Not bad." Makarov complimented as he retracted his hand to check for damages. "Was it you who fought against the old man?" He questioned.

Suddenly the temperature around them seemed to spike, the three Fairy Tail wizards looked up in shock to see steam and smoke begin to billow from the hunched form of the boy. The boy through his head up and screamed at the old man's question. "How dare you? I could never kill my own father!" He yelled in absolute rage.

The two girls blanched at the revelation whilst Makarov lowered his head in sorrow, this boy was obviously involved in whatever battle took place here so it was very possible that he had witnessed his own father's death.

"It was that damned Outlander." The boy growled. Black smoke was still billowing from his body as a result of whatever kind of magic the young boy used. It was a putting a lot of strain on his already drained magic pool and his body was beginning to sway as a result of his exertion.

"Careful boy." Makarov tried to warn but the boy finally gave into his depleted reserves and fell to the ground unconscious, the smoke finally dissipating.

Makarov sighed deeply. "Come here girls, the lad needs our attention."

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The boy slept for nearly 48 hours. When he awoke he said nothing to those who had given him aid and instead set about building a funeral pyre for his father in complete silence as the three guild mates watched.

As the fires began to burn around the body of the old man the boy finally spoke again.

"Farewell Igneel, the last Immortal."

Makarov nodded to himself, finally gaining some understanding over the situation as the girls just shared a look of confusion.

"Why did you help me? And why are you still here?" The boy asked as his eyes stayed glued on the pyre.

"What do you plan to do now?" Makarov asked another question as his answer.

The boy stayed silent for a moment before replying. "Igneel was immortal. I never expected to be without him." He explained. "I have no plans now."

That sentiment sounded very familiar to the three Fairy Tail members.

"Many if the people in my guild started with very similar beginnings." Makarov stated warmly as he approached the boy and stood beside him, his own eyes staying set on the pyre. "You would be welcome among us."

The boy was weary. "I am not 'good' with people nor do I like them very much."

Makarov smirked. "As long as you are willing to try, that is all that can be asked of you."

The boy was lost in thought for a while. As the flames began to die down and the ashes of Igneel began to settle the boy spoke again. "My name... Is Natsu." The boy said quietly. "I am the last Barbarian and son of the last immortal Igneel The Fire Breather." The three mages listened as Natsu finished his well-practiced monologue. "I will follow you to whatever this 'guild' thing is." He finished with a smirk of his own.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"What is this place?" Natsu asked in wonder after the group had finally arrived in the town of Magnolia.

"Welcome to the town of Magnolia." Erza welcomed formally.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass Red." Mira teased causing Erza to gain a tick mark on her for head.

"Why would someone put a stick up their ass?" Natsu questioned the red head in shock causing Erza to blanch and blush at the same time. Mira burst into hysterics at the question.

Makarov chuckled. "It is a figure of speech boy." He tried to explain but Natsu still looked confused. Sighing Makarov continued to lead the three through the bustling town, keeping an eye on the massive halberd in the barbarian's hands just in case it nicked any if the civilians who were giving it and its owner wary looks. "Come on then, let us show you the guild."

Shouting and enthusiastic hollering could be heard from miles around as the guild hall came into sight.

Without stopping Mira proceeded to smash the doors in.

"We're back!" She screamed, many members gulped at the return of the she devil and the miniature knight but the sight of the young barbarian with an eight foot long weapon was especially worrying.

"This is Natsu." Makarov introduced as he made his way towards the bar. "He is a special individual who has agreed to join our guild. I trust you will all make him welcome."

Most of the guild just eyed him judgementally. Here was a young boy around the age of twelve wearing nothing but a pair of shorts made from animal skin, wrist wraps made from fur and a big grey wolf pelt along his back that was a fair few sizes too big for him and he was wearing the pelts head over his own mop of strange pink hair like some kind of hood. Throw in the eight foot long weapon that was a cross between a spear and an ornate well used battle axe and you got an intimidating picture, even with his mouth closed so that you couldn't see his long fangs.

Natsu just stood there unperturbed by the people's stares, he had no idea if it was a normal thing to do or not so he just stared back silently.

The guild heard the master chuckle to himself. "He's never really met people before so he doesn't quite get how to interact with others."

A short black haired boy approached Natsu. "What's with the axe? Over compensating for something?" The boy teased.

Natsu just looked back at the boy blankly. "It's called a halberd." He answered blankly, completely missing the snipe at his manhood.

"Why does a Mage need such a big weapon?" The same boy asked indignantly.

"Gray." Erza warned.

"Weapons are important to my people." Natsu answered. "They are created by our own magic to represent our souls, their names are sacred and only shared with those whom the wielder considers worthy."

"A representation of the soul?" Erza asked intrigued. As an avid fan of weapons herself she thought the prospect was incredible.

"What, you don't think we're worthy?" Gray asked annoyed. Natsu just stared back silently as if to answer his question which just pissed off the young boy. "Alright how about a fight? I'll show you how 'worthy' I am!"

Natsu frowned. "I will not kill." He answered abruptly. "I am no murderer."

Makarov smiled. "Good to hear!" He declared. "But a friendly battle to test your skills may be a good idea."

Natsu nodded slowly in affirmation.

"I will challenge him instead." Erza declared, the chance to fight such a devoted weapon wielder was excruciatingly appealing.

"Back off fire crotch, I want at him." Mirajane argued, the boys darker tones had her just as hooked as Erza.

Makarov chuckled at their eagerness.

"I'm not a against a three-on-one fight." Natsu stated casually.

Makarov smirked. "In that case you will fight Erza and Mirajane." The old man decided.

"What about me?" Gray shouted angrily.

"I have been on the receiving end of his weapon when he was on the verge of collapsing Gray, you would do well to train yourself more before engaging him in battle."

Gray could only huff grumpily at this.

"Follow me." Erza commanded as she led the way out if the guilds back door to the training field, Natsu complied but not because she made it sound like an order. Once outside Erza turned to face him again. "I use requip magic to use an arsenal of special weapons." Erza informed.

"And I use a demon variation of Take Over magic." Mira added as she stood beside Erza in the centre of the battle field.

Natsu regarded the two carefully for a moment. 'So one is a warrior and the other a type of shape shifter.' He thought to himself. "I use Savage Fire magic but I was also born with the ability Flames of Emotion which increases my power the more I feel an emotion."

"Savage Fire?" A dark purple haired fire Mage known as Macao questioned. "I've never heard of that before."

"It is the first ever variation of fire magic, the closest it gets to the Origin Fire." Natsu explained before gripping his halberd with both hands. _'Get ready Giant Slayer.'_ Natsu spoke in his mind, his mighty weapon seemed to rumble in response as the young pink haired Barbarian lowered himself into his fighting stance.

**"Requip!"** Erza commanded before a golden glow gave birth to a long sword in each if her hands, one had a blade which was a pale blue colour whilst the others blade was a pale red colour.

"I can understand using the anti-flame sword." A tall man who had just arrived commented, referring to the red sword. "But why the anti-water sword?"

"Welcome back Guildarts." Makarov began, his eyes never left the battle field. "The anti-water sword still has a resistance to fire, just not as effective."  
><strong>"Take Over: Satan Soul!"<strong> Mirajane exclaimed loudly as her magic circle appeared beneath her and created a bright obsidian light. As the circle and the light disappeared Mira was left standing in her Satan Soul form ready for combat.

Erza wasted no time going for the first strike with Mirajane hot on her heels for her own attack. The red head let out her battle cry as she brought her flame retardant sword down on the Barbarian who used his own weapon to expertly parry the attack and following up with a swift kick to her mid-section before using the staff of his weapon to swat the charging demoness away.

Mira landed with a thud next to the winded Erza. "Damn it, he's faster than he looks." Mirajane grumbled.

"The size of that weapon of his doesn't seem to slow him down at all." Erza noted.

Natsu retook his fighting stance, if one could describe his stance they would call it primal but measured for that is what a barbarian was, controlled savagery.

Erza mentally chided herself for allowing her opponent to return to such a formidable and intimidating position. Mira ran no such thought process.

Instead she charged again, relying on the power she was most well known for.  
><strong>"Evil Spark!"<strong> She shouted as she lunged her right clawed hand forward as it bristled with chaotic energy.

Instead of parrying the attack again Natsu instead leapt back into the air, after finally deeming both of his adversaries worthy of witnessing his expertise in the art if battle he was now going to show them his magic.

Erza regrouped with Mirajane, planning to fight as a unit as opposed to two separate fighters; although it would prove to be a drastic error.

Now grouped together and not focused on him properly he could now unleash his first attack.

Whilst still in the air Natsu brought back Giant Slayer so that it's axe bladed and spear tipped head was behind his back. The other guild members watched as Natsu channelled his magic into the weapon. A surge of blood red and abyss black fire erupted along the axe blades edge.  
><strong>"Savage Fire: Sabre Fang!"<strong> Natsu shouted as he swung his weapon in an arc in front of him sending a curved mass of his fire at his two opponents, both of whom looked up at their attacker too late.

As the attack impacted with the ground in front of them it detonated sending them both sprawling across the ground in a hail of debris and flame.

Before they could right themselves Natsu attacked again.

**"Savage Fire: Mammoth Stomp!"** He shouted as his right foot was engulfed in fire up to his knee. This time the girls were able to move out of the way in time as Natsu's flame embowed foot slammed into the ground with enough force to shatter several brick walls at once.

The girls pulled back thinking they were at a safe distance to regroup but Natsu had learnt well, never allow your opponent to catch their breath.

**"Savage Fire: Charge of the Warlord!"** His body became completely engulfed in flame before he shot forward shoulder first at incredible speed.

Mira was lucky that the attack was meant to only impact against a single target, she was also lucky that it was Erza who took the full brunt of the flame enhanced shoulder barge to the gut.

Erza's armour was no way near strong enough to take the hit and leave her unscathed, instead she was thrown back several meters before she landed unconscious, all of the air having been driven from her lungs.

Even Mira was shocked, Erza was her main rival and being so meant that the two were very similar in strength, she had never met someone who was her own age who could make her feel so inferior.

Instead of flying in for a close range assault Mira decided instead to fight at range.

**"Soul Extinction!"** Mirajane proclaimed as she readied herself for her strongest attack. After gathering the dark energy into a sphere in her hand she shot a large beam of energy at the barbarian.

Natsu decided to answer the attack with his own beam spell, a powerful breath attack.

**"Savage Fire: Barbarian Battle Cry!"** He shouted as he took a large inhale of air before firing a devastating stream of fire from his mouth. As the attacks collided a huge dust cloud resulted hiding the outcome from the watching guild mates.

When the dust settled Mirajane could be seen in the ground, not unconscious but still unable to continue.

On the other side Natsu was stood with his weapon in front of him, having used to defend himself from the blast.

_'So he still had to defend himself from Mira's attack._' Makarov thought to himself_. 'His speed and attack power are incredible but he seemed to use them almost explicitly, it would seem that perhaps his defence and agility are quite weak so he has to over compensate with brute force and blinding speed.'_

"What happened?" Erza croaked as she struggled to push herself up into a sitting position.

"We lost." Came the breathy reply from Mirajane who was laying spread out on her back a few feet away.

The guild watched in silence as Natsu approached the two fallen girls. Mirajane groaned under her breath as she forced herself to sit up when she heard the twelve year old barbarian approach.

"You two are strong." He stated almost factually. He smiled. "It's not hard for me to imagine telling you my weapons name one day." He added warmly.

Both girls blushed with a light dusting of pink colouring their young cheeks.

"Very impressive young man." The master of the guild congratulated as he approached Natsu with Guildarts on his heels.

Natsu eyed the taller man sceptically. "I probably couldn't beat you could I?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"Probably not." Guildarts responded with a chuckle.

Natsu smiled back. "I still want to try though."

"Maybe some other time." Makarov laughed, if these two clashed Natsu would lose but there would still be a lot of expensive damage to pay for.

He looked around at the still stunned guild members and at the smiling Guildarts. _'Things will get a lot more interesting from here on.' _He thought. He couldn't help but chuckle at the two blushing girls on the floor_. 'Yes, very interesting indeed.'_


	2. Take Over the Past

Natsu awoke gasping for breath. Whatever he was laying on was almost too comfortable for him to sleep on.

He was actually sleeping on the couch in the Strauss family lounge room, after Mira's insistence and much to Erza's anger and dismay; Erza was currently sleeping on Mirajane's bedroom floor as to 'keep an eye on her' as she had put it.

His sleep had been plagued by horrific nightmares wherein he relived his father's death at the hands of the villain he had dubbed 'The Outlander'.

He groaned as he used all of his strength to force himself to sit up on the couch. He had never slept indoors before and now he was beginning to feel shamefully claustrophobic. Natsu struggled to his feet, through his nausea he managed to grab his mighty halberd as it was an offence to his weapon to go anywhere without it.

He stumbled through the kitchen towards the back door before throwing it open with a resounding bang. The next thing he knew he was on all fours with the grass beneath him as he expelled the contents of his stomach through his mouth. A few tears made their way to his eyes but never fell.  
>After a few more moments of uncomfortable retching the pink haired barbarian felt two small and gentle yet oddly comforting hands on his back, each belonging to a different young girl.<p>

Erza and Mirajane.

Natsu didn't need to them to ask. "Just nightmares." He stated throatily.

"They must be pretty bad." Mira whispered.

"My father..." Natsu choked before dry heaving.

He needn't say anymore, both girls knew now what he had dreamt so they stayed there with him until he finished.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Can you teach me to make a weapon from my own soul like yours?" Erza asked abruptly.

It had been a few weeks since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. Even though he had no experience in dealing with people he melded into the guild mostly without trouble.

Erza and Mirajane seemed to fight constantly for his attention, not that he minded as he felt closer to these two than anyone else anyway.

The Ice Mage Gray was especially hard to deal with though, the boy showed no respect to pretty much anyone, Natsu had been taught to respect all apart from those who did something to lose your respect.

The youngest of Mira's siblings, Lissana, was especially weary of the young Barbarian; the whole Barbarian thing actually made her uneasy.

Natsu paused with a forkful of charred meat part way to his mouth after Erza's sudden question.

"I'm not sure if I can..." He answered unsurely.

Natsu couldn't help but find Erza's pout cute.

"Why not?" She practically whined.

Natsu thought for a few seconds, trying to come up with a good way to explain it.

"You need Barbarians blood for it to work but if it's not your own then it doesn't always work."

"A blood ritual?" Mirajane enquired curiously. Just as it normally was she was in earshot of the young Barbarian.

"Natsu..." Erza started warily. "Those are illegal..." She added in a whisper.

"Yeah like... Really illegal." Mirajane added in a hushed whisper. "Practically super illegal."

Natsu frowned. "But it's important to my people?" He said annoyed.

Neither Mira nor Erza wanted to bring up the fact that he was in fact the last if his people.

"Well you'll have all of eternity to figure out a way to get around that I suppose." Mira stated nonchalantly with a shrug, secretly jealous if his supposed immortality.

Natsu cocked a brow at that statement. "Only about 400 years actually." He responded.  
>"But I thought you were immortal?" Erza asked intrigued, now both herself and Mira were sitting opposite him.<p>

Natsu cocked a lopsided grin. "Well Igneel was immortal and if I was his son by blood then I would be but I was sorta... I think you call it 'adopted'?" He offered back.

"Wait seriously?" Mira asked surprised. "So how did you get such longevity?"

"Igneel gave me a part of his soul." Natsu answered. "With that I got my Barbarian blood and magic and also a tiny piece of the magic that made him immortal."

"That's amazing." Mira answered. "How did you end up with him then?"

As soon as Mira asked that she received a swift elbow to her ribs from the red head sitting beside her.

"You idiot, you don't ask questions like that!" She growled.

"Oh like you're not curious?" Mira spat back.

"Why do you two fight so much?" Natsu questioned suddenly.

Both girls stopped abruptly at that and looked at him.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Erza asked almost indignantly. Natsu just shook his head slowly.

"It's because she's so bloody annoying!" Mira answered loudly.

"Hey!" Erza called. "There is no way I'm as annoying as you are!"

"I'm not annoying!" Mira screeched back.

"Alright, alright!" Natsu shouted in distress. "I'm sorry I asked."

Both girls went silent but continued to glare at one another.

Natsu smirked at both. 'They'd both die for each other without a moment's hesitation.' He thought to himself. 'True friends.'

He was envious. He had never even met another person other than Igneel, not including the time he fought the Outlander, so he had never had a friend before.

But he liked these two, the other members of the guild hadn't really made much of an impact on him yet so he couldn't really see himself wanting to exert himself in making friends, but he would definitely like making the effort with these two.

He stood up having finished his food. "I'm going to go train in the forest, you two wanna come along?"

Natsu couldn't recognise the gleam that found its way into the eyes of both girls.

"Sure!" Mira answered quickly.

"Sounds good." Erza added.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Exhausted; Erza and Mira collapsed against one of the trees that circled the clearing they had been training in. Natsu was a force to be reckoned with and his training regime was a testament to how powerful he was.

"Alright... I'm done for the day." Mira breathed through her attempts to steady her heartbeat and breathing.

"Me too..." Erza added from right beside her.

The two girls were leaning against the same tree with just a small gap between them, Natsu thought back to his earlier thought about how good friends they were to each other and this only just helped to confirm his theory.

The sky was beginning to blacken with storm clouds and a light drizzle began to fall from the heavens.

Natsu would be fine, he grew up on a frozen mountain top so this was nothing to him; throw in his ability to regulate his own body temperature by using his magic and the cold was nothing to him.

The two girls on the ground however...

Natsu would never remember what his thought process was when he sat down in the small gap between the two girls and then basically being in the position where both girls were half way in his lap, but he did know that he wanted to keep them warm by increasing his body temperature.

Mira and Erza both began to blush heavily at this point, but when they felt the heat coming from him rising they both couldn't help but to gratefully snuggle in closer to him.

Natsu felt his own chest tighten pleasantly when he felt both girls press into him further, both turning slightly to drape a hand over his chest.

It didn't take much time before Natsu started to hear their breathing lessen giving off the tell-tale sign of sleep. He was not far behind them.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

"Piss off little red." Mira warned with a snarl.

"You started it cow." Erza growled viciously in response.

They were back in the guild hall now, the girls seemed a bit tense towards each other since they had awoken from their nap with Natsu a few hours earlier.

"I didn't start anything bitch!" Mira screeched in anger, physically rising from the bar stool she was sitting on. There was an empty stool between the one she was sitting on and the one Erza was sitting on and it was at that moment that the stool became occupied by a pink haired barbarian.

"You two do look like you have fun." Natsu commented slyly as he sat down.

Erza glowered weakly at him. "Don't start Natsu, please." She asked weakly.

To his left he heard Mira slump back down onto her seat. "Yeah, not in the mood." She grumbled.

Natsu smirked to himself. "You two aren't just arguing coz of this afternoon are you? Coz if you are I'll take full responsibility." Natsu stated, knowing exactly where he was leading these two.

"No, no it's not your fault!" Erza tried to assure him.

"You didn't put her hand in mine while we were asleep did you?" Mira also stated reassuringly.

Natsu sat there silently with an unexpected nosebleed slowly dribbling down to his lip_. 'They were holding hands in their sleep?'_ He thought to himself, all thoughts of trying to get the two girls to confess to being good friends forgotten_. 'They were holding each other's hands while sleeping on my chest?'_ He couldn't place the warm fuzzy feeling growing in his chest but it was definitely not unpleasant.

The two girls were sitting silently now, stewing in their own embarrassment and confusing feelings. Natsu could see this and didn't like it, he didn't want to play the two girls especially considering his own feelings towards both the girls were the likes of which he'd never felt before but he wanted to help them and spend more time with them at the same time. Then it hit him.

"Let's go on a job." Natsu stated suddenly. "The three of us."

Both girls blinked confusedly at him.

"Are you serious?" Mira asked abruptly. "We're not exactly 'doing well' right now."

"Agreed." Erza added.

"Well it needs sorting out, so let's get out of here and distract ourselves." He said with a smile.

The girls were silent for a moment.

"I don't know Natsu..." Erza stated unsurely, Erza knew she was developing strong feelings for the pink haired teen but she wasn't sure what was going on between her and Mira; and she wasn't entirely sure if finding out would be a good thing.

"I don't really think that it's such a good idea..." Mira added solemnly, she was in exactly the same position as the young red head.

"I'm sure I could make it worth your while." Natsu commented slyly.

Both girls furrowed their brows at him.

"How?" The asked in unison.

"I'll teach you how to train like I do, you could become two of the strongest women in the world." He answered with a chuckle.

Despite having trained with him earlier that morning both girls could still tell that there was more to his training methods than what he let on. Both girls looked away in thought before once again replying in unison.

"Deal."

Natsu grinned widely at them. "Great!" He yelled enthusiastically while slapping his open palms down on the counter top. "What kind of mission should we take?"

"Something destructive!" Mira answered darkly but still excitedly.

"Something helpful." Erza attempted to reprimand but Natsu just took it as a prerequisite to the mission.

"Awesome!" He cheered. "Destructive and helpful sounds cool!"

Natsu stood up from the bar but before he could make his way to the request board the attention of all three fourteen year olds was grabbed by Master Makarov bursting out from his office in an almost panicked state.

They watched his eyes scan the faces in the guildhall before he swore under his breath.  
>They watched him look at everyone before his gaze landed on them. Suddenly he began marching towards them, by this point others had noticed him as well.<p>

"Mirajane, Erza and Natsu an emergency has arisen that needs to be dealt with immediately." He practically commanded. "An emergency S-Class quest, I know none of you are S-Class but this is serious. A monster is attacking a nearby town as we speak and I need you to leave now to help."

It was easy to see the conflict in his eyes, he was obviously not comfortable sending three guild members who were so young on such a mission.

This was not the kind of mission Natsu had in mind but he would still help, and he would keep his two friends safe.

"Right away master." Erza responded in her commanding tone.

Natsu didn't listen as the master briefed Erza on the mission, instead his focus was locked on the unsure face of Mirajane. He followed her line of site as it lead to her two younger siblings who had determined looks on thirst faces.

_'Shit.'_ He grumbled internally_. 'Mira and Erza could probably handle anything but Elfman and Lisanna are too weak...'_

He felt Giant Slayer rumble in his hand in agreement, he had grabbed onto his massive weapon shortly after standing up.

"We're coming with you." Lissana stated.

"We are?" Elfman squeaked in surprise, instantly losing his look of determination.

"Yes." Lissana stated cheerily.

Natsu frowned but it was ignored. _'Are they taking this seriously?'_

"I didn't say you could." Mira stated firmly. "It's dangerous."

"Which is why we're coming." Lissana replied, subtly shooting Natsu a look.

_'She doesn't trust me?_' He thought incredulously.

Mira sighed angrily, she wanted desperately to say no but their help may be required, hell it may even be good for them. At the same time she did trust Natsu, and although she didn't know how she felt about admitting it she did trust Erza; together the three of them could keep them safe... Hopefully.

"Fine!" She snapped grumpily. "But if you disobey even one order from any of us," she motioned to herself, the barbarian and the knight, "I will never forgive you!"

"Understood." Lissana replied with her cheery smile. Elfman just nodded unsurely.

"Let's move out." Erza commanded after she'd finished her briefing with the master.

"Be careful." Makarov nearly pleaded. "And protect each other!"

"Got it!" The three fourteen year olds responded confidently before dashing out of the guild hall with the two younger Strauss siblings following closely.

Natsu could feel Lissana's eyes on the back of his head as they ran towards the train station.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The train ride towards the town would only be a short one, the main reason Fairy Tail was tasked with aiding the town under attack was because Magnilia was so close.

Their booth was filled with tension throughout the entirety of the journey. Erza and Mirajane took to angrily bickering with each other. Seated between them was Natsu, opposite them was Lisanna and Elfman.

The young Barbarian was quickly losing his patience despite how much he liked these two girls, if he had acted this way around Igneel he would have received a hard slap around the head and a good telling off, or on those days when Natsu was in a really bad mood the ancient man would use his hand to rub the young boys pressure points on the top of his skull until he was as docile as a puppy dog.

Hang on, that could work?

Neither girl noticed Natsu raise his hand behind their heads.

Suddenly the booth was in utter silence.

At first the girls looked shocked. Natsu's fingers were nestled deeply into the interesting coloured locks of each of them and massaging comfortably, firmly pressing into the pressure points.

"Natsu..." Erza tried to say but ended up moaning in delight. "What are you doing?" She asked lazily as her eyes became half lidded.

He didn't respond. This had been such a great idea in his head and was yielding good results, but now he couldn't trust his voice not to crack when spoke.

Mira was in complete incomparable bliss. Almost instantly she began to lean heavily into Natsu's god like fingers and then subsequently Natsu's side. Erza followed shortly after, also succumbing to the euphoric happiness that came with Natsu's hand motions.

Both girls had pink dusting their cheeks, their mouths parted slightly and their tongues at risk of lolling out. Their eyes were half lidded, their breathing slow, steady and even and their bodies nestled snugly against Natsu's own with their heads resting against his shoulders with the crowns of their heads snugly settled beneath Natsu's chin and slightly against each other's.

Elfman and Lissana were in shock. Normally the best thing to do when those two were building towards one of their famous fights was to duck and run, then to hopefully hide until they took each other out, but this time they looked close to passing out from the pleasure of it all.

"Are you two going to behave now?" Natsu tried to joke but the way his voice cracked betrayed how his own method had affected him to.

The only response he got from Erza was a small 'kya' sound, Mirajane didn't respond at all.

Natsu stopped his massaging and reluctantly pulled his hands out from the soft tresses atop the girls heads but didn't move his arms, basically still having both his arms around the girls shoulders.

It took a few seconds but the minds of the girls to slowly began to regain focus. They both blushed intensely and looked in the opposite direction to each other, but neither pulled away from Natsu's embrace; and the tops of their heads still comfortingly placed against that of the others.

Natsu smiled at the both of them, at the small lopsided grin on the white haired demoness and the small smile of the red headed knight.

Elfman and Lissana were obviously forgotten, and the two youngest Strauss siblings were obviously very uncomfortable.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

The mood once the team of five departed from the station was a completely different one. Those ten minutes of heaven had done wonders for the nerves of the team but now it was time for action.  
>Erza lead the team out of the station, immediately followed by a very focused Natsu who still got very unusual looks because of his gigantic and fear inducing weapon.<p>

Mira followed him, making sure to keep her siblings very close to her; she may have been a demon but she was a very protective and loving sister.

They didn't have to ask for directions, in mere seconds they could hear the ear splitting roars of the beast and could see it at the edge of town.

"We need to stop it before it gets to town!" Erza shouted as she began to run towards the behemoth.

"Lissana help to evacuate the town's people!" Mira ordered.

Lissana was torn, she wanted to keep an eye on Natsu as she still didn't trust him. But she would not disobey her sister after her warning earlier.

She nodded silently and broke away from the group.

As soon as the group reached the monster the fight began.

**'Requip!'** Erza shouted, summoning two grey tinted blades to her hands; anti-darkness blades.

**'Take Over: Satan Soul!**' Mira was next and followed quickly by delivering an attack with Erza.

**'Evil Spark!'** Mira screeched as Erza shouted her battle cry. Their attacks landed solidly but only annoyed the monster who roared at their insolence.

**'Savage Fire: Sabre Fang!'** Natsu's scythe blade like fire attack landed smack bang in the middle of the beast's chest, finally some real damage.

**'Evil Explosion!'** Mirajane shouted before launching a sphere of dark energy at the beast, the resulting explosion caused the beast to growl angrily at her.

"This isn't working!" Erza shouted.

The beast took their moment of doubt to attack. Raising his mighty right paw he readied himself to attack. Erza and Mira expertly dodged the attack while Natsu used his own flames and the shock wave from the beasts fist impacting with the ground to jet propel himself up above the creature.

**'Savage Fire: Mammoth Stomp!'** Natsu's leg became encased in his oddly coloured blood red and black flames before he drove his foot into the head of the beast. The creatures over extended posture after its failed attack worked in Natsu's favour, with it being so unbalanced Natsu's attack was able to drive the beasts head into the hard ground.

"Go Natsu!" Mira cheered. Her face quickly paled when she saw the beast rise and turn to attack a still falling barbarian teenager. "Shit! Natsu!" She called in fear.

**'Savage Fire: Barbarian Battle Cry!'** Natsu launched his breath attack at the beast, successfully striking it in the face and eyes whilst using the force of his attack to move him out of the beasts reach.

_'Wow...'_ Mira thought to herself_. 'He may be a bit dense but he's a genius when fighting.'_

Erza was also in awe and because of it didn't notice the now enraged beast swing at her.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted in warning.

Erza would not have time to move that was clear, but luckily someone smacked into her with their full body weight to toss her out of the way and ended up tumbling away from the impact with her.

That someone was now dizzily laying on top of a blushing Erza. That someone was a scantily clad young demoness who was now also blushing.

Natsu skidded to a stop on his knees next to the two girls. "Are you ok?" He shouted worriedly.

The two girls untangled themselves ungracefully but slowly from each other and sat next to him to catch their breath and settle themselves before continuing the battle.

"We're fine." Mira stated before smirking like a demon. "And I know how we're gonna win this." She added confidently. She stood up and dusted off her knees from her tumble with Erza. "The three us are gonna weaken it some more before Elfman takes it over."

Erza and Natsu gaped at the idea but not as much as Elfman who was standing outside the battle zone but was close enough to hear them.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza asked unsurely.

"Sure am." Mira replied.

"Sis?" Elfman squeaked in fear.

"Man up Elfman." Surprisingly it was Natsu who said this. "You've got this!"

Erza sighed. "I guess we better go weaken it some more." Her eyes were now trained on the enraged monster staring them down.

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered. "Let's go hit it some more!" He shouted before running off towards the beast, Giant Slayer rumbling in excitement.

"So much energy." Mira accidentally said out loud before flying off after him, a once again blushing Erza running after them this time with Elfman following.

**'Soul Extinction!'**

**'Barrage!'**

Mirajane shot forth her strongest attack whilst Erza launched and onslaught of weapons at the beast.

"I'll show you power." Natsu mumbled to himself, Mirajane and Erza both heard him and now both secretly watched him.

Natsu lit himself on fire as he continued to dash toward the beast. Both girls recognised the attack he was about to use which the confused them, what did his previous statement mean?

**'Savage Fire: Charge of the Warlord!'** Natsu launched himself forward at a speed that shocked everyone who was around to witness, including Lissana who had just returned from her part of the mission.

With a force that could barrel through cliff faces Natsu slammed into the beasts stomach. The beast ended up on its back almost completely winded.

Erza and Mira were quick to run to the side of the now exhausted Natsu.

"Now or never..." Elfman whispered to himself before stepping forward.

"Natsu are you alright?" Mira shouted in worry as she landed next to the downed boy.

"Speak to us Natsu!" Erza also shouted as she came to a stop by his side.

"I'm... Fine..." Natsu whispered through deep breaths.

"Thank the gods!" Both girls shouted before wrapping their arms around his neck and holding him.  
>Natsu blushed hard. Their was a soft glow next to them as Mira lost her take over, now finally too exhausted to keep it up.<p>

But strangely enough when Mira's glow died down there was another glow building behind them.

They all looked up and paled at the sight of Elfman performing a soul capture on the beast.

"Elfman no! Not yet!" Mira shouted in fear but it was too late, Elfman had already finished sinking into the body of the beast. "No!" Mira screeched, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Suddenly the beast began to rise and just as they feared, it wasn't Elfman.

"Big brother?"

Now they were terrified. Why the hell was Lissana smiling and walking towards the creature?

"Big brother it's me?" The youngest Strauss added still smiling.

The beast attacked.

Mirajane screamed.

Natsu disappeared.

Erza held Mirajane.

Lissana survived.

Mirajane was screaming and dashing towards the giant fist of the beast, with what she assumed would be her sister's remains beneath it. Erza was hot on her heels.

As they got closer Mira began to find hope again when she noticed the beasts fist hadn't quite made it all the way to the ground. Had Elfman regained control at the last second?

What she saw made her weep.

Lissana was looking up in shock and awe at Natsu and his giant halberd, with every ounce of strength he had he had managed to hold the fist at bay, but he could now tell that both of his shoulders had been dislocated.

The beast retracted its hand and seemed to look at them in horror, Elfman was in control again.

Natsu fell to his knees and then flopped on his face. Erza and Mira ran to him. Mira played the good sister roll first, once she knew Lissana was petrified but safe she dove down next to Natsu with Erza. The red headed knight had already flipped him onto his back and was already assessing his wounds like an over protective spouse would, she was also watching over Mira and Lissana like a hawk which did not go unnoticed by the eldest Strauss.

Erza helped Natsu sit up but then both ended up under a bawling demoness.

"Thank you!" She cried to both of them, her arms wrapped around the necks of both of them. "You kept them both safe!" She shouted.

Despite all of the mixed feelings and the pain they were all in they smiled warmly at her before returning the hug.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Mira raised her head from their shoulders and then surprised them both.

Erza was sure her heart was about to break when she saw Mira lay a gentle kiss on Natsu's lips, but then her heart soared when Mira then planted a kiss on her lips.

They were all surprised but amazed.

Natsu and Erza turned to face each other before lightly kissing each other while Mira giggled at them.

Elfman and Lissana were once again sitting there awkwardly, but happy with whatever was developing between the three teens.


End file.
